Joystick assemblies are known. A known joystick has a shaft, which can be moved by a user, and electronics, which can sense the position of the shaft. Some known types of joysticks employ optical elements to sense a position of the shaft. Other known types of joysticks employ magnetic elements to sense a position of the shaft.
Known joysticks employ a restoring force, such that, when the user releases the shaft of the joystick, the shaft returns to the center zero position.